Jodidos Cullen
by Bohe Black
Summary: Momento perdido entre Eclipse y Amanecer. Una Bella un poco más humana. -¡No pienso hacer pipí! ¡soy dueña de mi vejiga!


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía. **

**Acontecimiento entre Eclipse y Amanecer.**

**BPOV**

-No puede ser.- exclama Emmett por enésima vez.- simplemente es imposible. Bella, los he visto por la tele millones de veces comiendo las mismas mierdas. ¡Es imposible que no te gusten las hamburguesas!

Junto con el resto de los Cullen, me hallaba pasando una agradable tarde hasta que a mi "prometido" (también podríamos nombrarlo embaucador) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprarme una cena, con la mala suerte de que se topara con una triste hamburguesería abierta a su regreso de su viaje de caza.

Esme y Carlisle me miraban sin emoción alguna mientras el resto parecía estar viendo la tele. Menos Emmett, claro; el cual, aún seguía insistiendo en que me comiera la dichosa _rompe-arterias_ que me había plantado en mis narices.

-Emmett, en serio. Detesto este tipo de carne. Creí que mi _prometido_ debería saberlo a estas alturas.- puntualicé.

Parece que funcionó, porque al instante tenía a Edward a mi lado besando dulcemente mi hombro.

-Te he dicho mil veces que te compro lo que tú me ordenes, gruñona.- me sentó en su regazo y pude notar los comienzos de mi rubor. Por suerte, los meses de entrenamiento dieron resultado y pude controlar mi tonalidad de rojo.

-No sé dónde vas a encontrar un restaurante italiano abierto a las tres de la mañana.- reté mirándolo con la ceja alzada. Fue un grave error, por supuesto. El estar tan cerca de él le facilitó picotearme los labios y conseguir que alisara mi ceño.

-En realidad, yo no sé que haces despierta a las tres de la mañana, pequeña humana.- susurró con sus labios acariciando los míos.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Su familia estaba enfrente! ¿Éste hombre no sabe que mis manos tienen vida propia y que se van a acabar posando en su cabello, sólo para agarrarlo fuertemente y atraerlo junto a mí?

A veces prometo por Renné que me gustaría hacerle cosas que no están bien vistas por la sociedad. Luego me siento súper mal por pensarlas, pero es que definitivamente creo que tengo un lado oscuro que cada vez va tomando más y más lugar en mí. Definitivamente debería buscarme un hobbie antes de que cometiera ninguna imprudencia. Algo como hacer punto o pilates... pilates quizás no sea una buena idea. Empezando por mi torpeza y terminando por esos pantalones que se marcan y hacen que se te vea hasta el alma, si miras bien.

Me separo de él alentada por mis pensamientos y mi cerebro procesa su pregunta indirecta un pequeño rato antes de responder. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que Edward me pone un poco atontada.

-¿Pretendes que duerma habiéndome levantado casi a las dos de la tarde?.- pregunté incrédula.- No sé por qué Charlie me ha dejado dormir tanto hoy. Además, he tenido un sueño terrible. Soñé con que estaba toda la noche probándome y quitándome vestidos hechos de hojas y palos que me arañaban por todos lados. Y lo peor fue cuando llegó el vestido ese de chocolate y se derretía y yo me lo intentaba comer, Edward.- estaba empezando a desvariar.- Pero cuanto más comía más gorda estaba y más se rompía el dichoso vestido de chocolate.- comencé a sollozar ante el recuerdo. Saboreando el amargor del chocolate negro en mi boca.

Creo que llamé un poco la atención de los Cullen, ya que al instante tuve alrededor a Edward, Esme y Alice consolándome de inmediato.

-Shh, cariño, no te preocupes que los vestidos de chocolate ahora los hacen sin azúcar.- "consolaba" Alice.

Carlisle, el más cuerdo se acercó a mí y midió mi temperatura. Pero no creo que tuviera fiebre, porque si la tuviera, estaría inválida por los suelos y sin ganas de vivir.

-Bella, querida, ¿puedes ir al servicio un momento?- Carlisle me sonrió y me acompañó al cuarto de baño de la planta baja. ¿Qué quería este hombre? ¿Obligarme a hacerme pipí? ¿Eso era legal? Pues yo si no tengo ganas no tengo ganas, se ponga el médico de mierda éste como se ponga.

-¡No tengo ganas de hacer pipí!.- grité a pleno pulmón.

-Esme, por favor, ayúdame.- Entre él y ella me sujetaron los brazos y sin esfuerzo alguno, como el que transporta un jodido algodón, Esme me encerró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta por fuera.

-¡No podéis obligarme! ¡Soy dueña de mi vejiga!.- aporreé la puerta y la idea de llamar a Charlie para que me sacara de aquí era cada vez más y más llamativa.

-Bella, cariño. Haz lo que te dicen. Es por tu bien... y por el mío también, para qué vamos a mentir.- Oí la voz tranquila de Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por la cercanía, juraría que estaba pegado a la puerta.

-Mira, Edward Cullen. Nunca te lo he dicho a la cara pero te lo digo ahora. ¡Que te jodan!- Con una última patada me alejé de la puerta y me senté en un rincón, dispuesta a esperar todos lo que ellos quisieran.

Nadie más volvió a hablarme en los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ni cuando pasó una hora tampoco. Joder, era tanto tiempo que creí que me estaba quedando sin oxígeno en esa diminuta habitación con azulejos blancos y un lavabo que costaba más que mi coche en sus mejores tiempo. Que le jodan también al lavabo.

En fin, sea como sea, la naturaleza hizo su magia y me entraron ganas de ir al servicio de verdad.

-Esme...- susurré afligida tras asimilar toda esta parafernalia y su motivo.- necesito mi neceser...- mi rubor era máximo, por supuesto. Sobre todo cuando Esme apareció con una sonrisilla pícara en la cara.

Unos cinco minutos después estaba fuera.

La cara de desamparo de Edward me terminó de matar.

Yo me quería morir.

Así que no hice otra cosa que arrugar mi cara, alzar los brazos y gimotear. Edward me cogió en brazos en seguida, por supuesto.

-Lo siento Edward.- las primeras lágrimas caían tímidas por mis mejillas.- no quise decir eso. Estaba enfadada. No quiero que nadie te joda.- la vergüenza era notable en mi voz.

-No pasa nada, Bella.- me besó la frente y me abrazó más fuerte.- Son cosas de mujeres. Gracias a Dios yo no sufrí eso en mi época.

-Ahora cada vez que entras en un supermercado es el mundo de las compresas y los tampones.- rió Emmett.- me pregunto por qué les ponen dibujos, si nadie se va a molestar... en fin. Ya sabéis.

-Emmett, cállate de una vez y ve sacando el coche.- habló mi amor.- nos vamos a buscar un italiano.

A duras penas conseguí mantener el "auuhh" dentro de mí. Era tan mono que parecía de mentira. Sólo espero que tras el matrimonio siga igual de tranquilo. Bueno... quizás con un poco más de ejercicio nocturno...

-¿De qué te sonrojas, Bella?.- habló Alice.- Jasper está nervioso también.

Mierda, la enana me había pillado. Disimularé con lo primero que se me ocurra.

-Es que... he decidido que ya no quiero italiano.- declaré. Quiero la hamburguesa esa que está en la mesa y que me está llamando desde hace por lo menos una hora.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Emmett.- ¿Lo ves, Rosie? Me debes diez pavos. Te dije que Bella no estaba cuidando su línea. Por favor, si poco más y se la lleva el viento.

-¡eh!.- grité ofendida.- ¡No te metas con una mujer con actividad hormonal activa, pedazo de idiota!

-Bella, por qué no te vas a dormir.- aconsejó Carlisle por segunda vez en la noche.- Debes estar cansada.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Dejadme! ¡No podéis obligarme a dormir!.- Esta vez fue Edward el que me sujetó escaleras arriba.- ¡Quita esa sonrisa de la cara, Edward! ¡A que te pego! ¡Te vas a llevar un mordisco como sigas así!

-No puedo esperar a ver cómo serás en unos meses más cuando tu caza sea una porquería y vengas enfadada a mí.- se relamió los labios.- Qué... excitante.

Los insultos, por supuesto siguieron una media hora más, hasta que caí rendida, tumbada sobre Edward y con una mano tirando de su cabello.

-Te amo, mi gruñona. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que hacemos la pareja perfecta.- Me besó lánguidamente antes de posar una traviesa mano en mi trasero y apretar levemente.

Con que eso era lo que Edward Cullen hacía cuando creía que dormía. Mañana se va a enterar de quién es Isabella Swan. ¡Decirme gruñona a mí!

…...

**Pues aquí mis ideas de las cuatro y media de la madrugada. **

**Lo hice anoche y me acordé de que lo tenía guardado. Y por qué no publicarlo? **

**Mi primer one-shoot. **

**Básicamente, subrealista jaja.**

**En fin, espero que no me toméis por loca por crear esta patata.**

**Abrazos**

**-Bohe-**


End file.
